Control
by Raaii
Summary: AU Poor Sasuke, having his life flipped my her parents. He had no say in anything, like being signed up a cheesey for a LifeSaver program. His personal mentor turns out to be none other than little, cute, VIRGIN Naruto.
1. I have Control

Mhm, Rai is starting a new story…go me..

-Editing- So yeah, no updates, having computer/life issues.

_Control was something I had over my life before my parents had to come and change it for the so called 'better'._

My name is Uchiha, Sasuke and I am the most popular playboy in school. I am 17, I lived with my older brother in Tokyo, Japan, and my parents lived in America. With an advantage like this, I could get away with just about anything. And I wanted a lot, too.

And I also received a lot.

Girls practically threw themselves at me, so I lost my purity at age 15. After first experiencing intercourse, I wanted more. I soon discovered by making myself more appealing, I get more girls into my bed. With this in mind, I made my look darker, starting wearing blacks or blues, and got body piercings. After my transformation, I had 6 piercings on each ear, a tongue and navel ring, spiked hair, dark eyes…and, to sum it up, everything a girl wanted.

Even a very generous, persuasive package.

_--Control._

'_Twice a week, at the most, Sasuke comes into the house with his tongue down some girl's throat,'_ Itachi thought bitterly, blowing a cloud of smoke to the ceiling. _'At least he hasn't gotten any girl pregnant yet, or we'd both be screwed.'_

Why didn't Itachi stop his younger brother from bedding girls, letting his grades fall, and getting into fights?

Plainly, he didn't care. It was his future he was screwing up, not his.

That is, unless he gets a girl pregnant, then he'd be screwing up two futures.

_--Control._

Two figures were pressed against each other in an empty hallway. "How about I take you to my house and show you a good time, hmm?" a dark, male voice purred huskily.



"S-Sure, Sasuke-kun…" the girl whispered meekly.

Uchiha Sasuke had his own fan club.

His fan club consisted of girls he had bedded. There were about 7 of them, and only a couple of them he slept with frequently. The ones that go by the name of Sakura and Ino are the presidents for obvious reasons; they were the 2 he bedded frequently.

He actually hated both the bitches--but they we're willing to do anything at anytime. Before joining the 'club' the girl had to provide some sort of evidence of being bedded by Sasuke. During the day, his little fan club followed him around like puppies, asking him if he wanted a quickie during lunch, study hall, or after school. Some guys looked up to him, while others couldn't hate him more. Most remained indifferent. Or smitten.

Or both.

_--Control._

Naruto's PoV.

_How did I get into this mess…? _I thought as the talented lips of the playboy raven descended onto my own. He had me pushed up against the lockers in a dark hallway. I had been wandering around the hallways after my after school tutoring before this guy had trapped me between the lockers and himself. I pressed my hands weakly against his broad chest and he worked his lips against mine. I gave him the pleasure of a small moan and tried to pull away, but he caught my chin between his thumb and forefinger.

Then I felt that ball on his tongue stroke across my bottom lip and I gave a small whimper in effort not to squeak. It felt so good…but I couldn't open for him. No, I refused! I had heard the stories of what Sasuke had done with that mouth of his. He seemed to get fed up with me not cooperating so he used his other hand to pry the sides of my mouth open. I squeak in surprise, unintentionally opening my mouth wider. Then he repositioned his hands on to either side of my head, holding me so I couldn't move as he completely ravished my mouth.

After a while, I start to kiss back, giving into my temptations. His wet tongue lashed into one side of my mouth, feeling the soft skin of my cheeks. It trailed over my teeth and gums before lapping at the top of my mouth. I moaned almost pathetically. He was being rough, and I had forgotten how to breathe. I began to claw at his shoulders, trying to tell him without words that I need to breathe. He ignored me, however, and pushed me more firmly to the lockers, trusting his tongue out to mine.

Sasuke then shoved his knee between my thighs. I yelped and found other use of my hands by pushing his knee from between my thighs and from rubbing against my growing erection. Sasuke's hands finally 

left my head for my ass; which he grabbed and hoisted my up a bit so that I would sit on his knee, with my own weight pressing down on my erection. Sasuke focused back on kissing me, trying to get my tongue and his to cooperate in a dance. But I refused however; trying to pull away.

His tongue slid in just the perfect way on mine, with the metallic-tasting ball rolling under my tongue. The tip of his tongue had left my own to simulate the area where my teeth and gums met, and I almost released a loud moan. It felt so good…even if I did know what else that tongue had been on. And his taste was far from what I thought it would be; I thought he'd taste gross…like a mix of mold and whores he had bedded. I mean women…Nah, whores.

So much saliva has been pushed inside my mouth that it had started dribbling down my chin and collarbone. I tried gulping it down, but it just kept coming. I started to scratch at his chest but he seemed unfazed; he must be used to it. I had also heard that Sasuke was a bit rough, and apparently got accustomed to scratching, biting, and hitting if he wanted to do it hard.

He finally-_finally_-released my mouth and I took a very, much needed gasp of air and coughed as air was sucked into my lungs all too quick. A thick string of our mixed spit connected to out lips until Sasuke dipped back in, and licked it away. He removed his knee from between my thighs and he stared into my eyes with a smirk as I panted harshly. Bastard.

"How about I take you home with me? Hmmm, Naruto-kun…?" he purred stroking my sides sensually. I looked down as his hand drifted farther down and cupped my ass. I shook my head trying to pull away once more.

"Aw, come on…I promise you'll like it." He kissed my cheek as if sealing the promise.

"No. I don't want to, you fucking bastard!"I spat harshly. Sasuke obviously didn't understand rejection and persuaded me more.

"Don't be like that. Just come with me. You'll like it…"his voice rose a little bit, obviously getting annoyed. I finally had enough. I pushed him hard with an unexpected amount of strength and ran away as fast as my legs would let me.

_--Control._

Sasuke's PoV.

I watched the blonde boy's back become fainter and fainter as he ran. Did he just reject me? No…No one rejects me. I wasn't going to use force, but his resentfulness only made me want him more. I straightened up my clothes before heading to the school's entrance.

As I walked about pre-storm breezes past by me, slightly ruffling my hair, I found a pink-haired girl with dazzling green eyes sitting on a bench, waiting for me. She had a button-down shirt on, with the first three buttons undone, showing her cleavage, a short mini shirt that would show her panties if she bent 

down, and black socks that went to her knees. She apparently thinks I have a 'thing' for socks.

"Ready to go?" she asked cheekily. I nodded; she skipped along side me as we walked to my car. I sat down in the driver's seat and she sat next to me, and saw the slight bulge in my pants after my little make-out session with Naruto. She smiled at me, most likely thinking that it was because of her…

"Want me to help with that now?" she asked pointing between my legs.

"No, it can wait until we get to my house," I said hurriedly as I shoved the keys into the ignition and drove away quickly. About five minutes from home, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID to see it was my brother, Itachi, probably calling me about nonsense. I pressed the ignore button. As we arrived home, I quickly got out of the car and shoved my keys into the lock and pushed the door open. Not even a step into the house I grabbed Sakura's head and smashed our lips together. I grabbed her from behind and pulled her inside.

Sakura moaned delightfully as she was roughly pulled along. I shoved my hands under her skirt and gave her decidedly flat ass a couple of rubs. I wish she had an ass like Naruto's; nice and plump, the right size for groping. I moved her near the living room, deciding on couch sex, and shoved my tongue down her throat. She moaned again pressing her squishy breasts to my chest.

"Sasuke!" someone shouted. I opened my eyes; I was just able to see over Sakura's shoulder to see…

…My PARENTS!?

I immediately let go of Sakura, causing her to drop to the floor with a cry of surprise. Amazingly, there were my parents, sitting there, looking utterly surprised. I took in the politely astounded look of my stern father, and the completely dumbfounded look of my soft faced mother.

I'm pretty sure I looked really stupid, standing there gapping like a fish out of water. My mother and father knew nothing of my reputation, school conduct, or even how I changed myself. They have come to visit before; but I always took out all my piercings, and restrained myself from having sex in the house until they were overseas again.

"Uchiha Sasuke. What in hell's name do you think you are doing!?" my father roared. I flinched and he motioned me to stand before him. He eyed me up and down before holding out his hand. I knew father disapproved greatly of body art, such as tattoos and piercings. With further thinking, I began to remove my ear piercings. I had about five on each ear, with a couple of them still healing, so it took a while. After I finished, he stared at me a bit longer.

"The one in your mouth too." He commanded. I didn't hesitate before removing it carefully and putting it in his hand, along with the rest of random metal trinkets.

"Anymore?" this time I did hesitate. With a sigh I pulled up my shirt just enough to show my navel, and remove the crescent moon shaped ring that had a small ball on one of the ends. I also put it in his hand too. He put the little pieces of metal into his pocket and told me to sit down, which I did. I made a mental note to put one of my spare rings into my tongue, and the holes in my ears that were still healing before I went to bed. They close pretty quickly, and I don't want to go though another piercing again.



What? Being absolutely hot and sexy is painful.

I took my seat next to Itachi, across from my parents. I glared at the older version me and he mouthed the words 'I tried to call you.' I blinked in confusion before remembering that he, indeed, did call me. By the way…where did Sakura go? Itachi must of noticed that I was looking around and he mouthed the he snuck her out. I nodded in appreciation, and he smirked.

"Sasuke!" my father's voiced boomed. "I'm disappointed in you. What's with you? All these piercings? Bringing girls home is such a manner! And your clothes!" he pointed to me, but I found nothing wrong with my clothes. I had on a navy blue wife beater that bunched up slightly at my waist; just over my navel, slightly tight jeans, eyeliner, and black nail polish…the usual. I wisely kept my mouth shut, but sighed anyway and he continued to patronize me.

"Why are you dressing like this way? ….Sasuke Uchiha, you better answer me!" Itachi, who seemed to get annoyed, finally spoke up.

"He's a teenager, Father. He's going to want to be rebellious." Father glared at the smoky haired raven.

"This doesn't concern your opinion, Itachi! Keep your mouth wisely shut!" he barked. Itachi nodded, not wanting to anger Father anymore. Then, I was ordered to my room until dinner, and then I'd return to isolation.

In my room, I put a small, unnoticeable stud ring in the holes in my ear that were still healing, and the same for my tongue. Bored, I grabbed the remote off the pillow on my bed and plunked down on the navy blue silk sheets. I flipped through the channels aimlessly, too annoyed and sexually frustrated to focus on something as stupid as television. My cell phone started to ring again, and a picked it up, briefly scanning the caller ID. It was Sakura.

From: Sakura

_Wat happend? –Rose petal_

Feeling as if Sakura and her bad spelling weren't worth an explanation, I deleted the message and tossed it aside, waiting for dinner to come.

Dinner came around seven thirty. When father called me, his voice was neutral, and I was unable to tell if he was still angry with me or not. I had to act like a good little boy when daddy was around, or they might make me move back to America. And that was something I really, really, didn't want. Well…I had heard American girls are hot, too. I walked down the stairs solemnly, keeping my eyes on the floor. I took the empty seat next to Itachi.

I ate my dinner slowly, I wasn't very hungry. Today was one hell of a day. I got my first rejection, and my parents had front row seats of me making out with a whore. I really wanted a cigarette. Very, badly. I had tried smoking once after school with some friends and I got hooked quickly. I stole Itachi's smokes, since I obviously couldn't buy any without getting arrested. There was a soft clank of silverware on china before I heard my mother's soft voice call my name.

"Sasuke."

"Yes, mother?" her eyes seemed to sadden a bit.

"Why have you suddenly started acting this way, Sasuke? You've always been such a sweet boy. Please Sasuke; don't start throwing your life away. You have your entire future ahead of you." I sighed. Mother was always the soft pleading type while father was the hard imposing one. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't bear to displease my mother with what was really on my mind. Father, on the other hand…

"I agree." Father cut in. "Why exactly are you doing this? I do hope it's just a phase." He crossed his arms over his broad chest and looked at me expectantly.

"I…" I really didn't know what to say…Should I tell them that I lost my virginity at 15, do drugs, get into fights, and have bad grades?

Hell no.

My parents believed in sex _after_ marriage, purity of the body and mind. Purity of anything, I don't have.

"Well Sasuke?" I sighed and looked away. Saying nothing was better than saying something and getting them mad.

Father nodded.

"Alright then. If that is the way you want it, so be it Sasuke. You are excused." I nodded and left without another word.

_--Control._

I woke up the next morning feeling more drained than usual. I climbed out of my bed groggily, stalking to my bathroom for a shower. I lingered in the shower longer than I do every other day, but I knew I had to go to school. I wrapped a white towel around my waist and starred at myself in the mirror. I sighed and opened the medicine cabinet, searching around for my eyeliner.

What the hell…

Where is it!?

I also noticed that my pain killers, sleeping pills, and other medications, were also gone.

After looking for the 5th time, I gave up. It wasn't there. I trudged into my room, heading for the closet. Pulling open the door, I lazily looked through my clothes. Then I noticed something odd. Flipping hangers frantically, I realized my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. A majority of my clothes were gone! All my wife beaters, leather, gothic, or and all the rest of my even slightly suggestive clothes were gone! All of them!

Rushing back into my room, I looked and my little box where I kept my body rings, and it was also empty too. This obviously wasn't a coincidence, but only one last way to check. Throwing open my top nightstand drawer, that kept my cigarettes, condoms, lube, and a few other dirty things, was empty.

Totally bare.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Where the hell did all my stuff go!? Itachi knew better to go in my room!...

Oh no…

My parents…they couldn't have…

They did.

I sat there, on my bed, for a couple of moments, in total shock. I sighed and let my head droop. They probably tore apart my room while I was asleep. But what about Itachi? Maybe they forced him to do it. But then he probably wouldn't have touched my drawer, but it was vacant. I heaved another long breath before going back to my closet, putting on the clothes I forgot that I even had.

I stalked downstairs, where my family was having breakfast. I refused to look at anyone as a plunked down in a chair. I was in a bad mood, and they knew that they were responsible.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Mother greeted cheerfully. I glared at her resentfully.

"Sasuke…" Father warned. I only grunted in response, and poked at my eggs boredly with my chopsticks.

Growing tired of my breakfast, I announced I was leaving for school. "Not so fast, Sasuke." I sat back down.

Damn. So close.

"After finding such disturbing objects in your room last night," Did he just admit it!? That's an invasion of privacy! "I'm starting to wonder about your school performance since you have time for such…Time consuming activities."

"Father—"

"Speaking of which, I want to talk to you about—"

"Fugaku. Let's do one thing at a time." Mother spoke up. Father paused, and then nodded.

"We are having a conference with your principal today, and you will attend. Understand?" I sighed and 

looked away before grumbling an answer.

After breakfast, my parents drove me to school. How embarrassing. What 17 year olds still get driven to school by their parents? It was past first bell, thankfully, and the halls were vacant. I followed behind them to the principal's office, a place I have become a regular at.

Respectfully knocking at the door before entering, Father and Mother took a seat in front of Tsunade's large desk. Tsunade was a skinny woman with a chest as large as hibernating bear cubs. She had honey-colored eyes, and blonde hair. She looked like a softie, but she was far from it. She could be pure evil sometimes. I took the seat in the corner, not wanting to be near my parents.

"Ahh, Uchiha-san, it's so nice to finally meet you!" she smiled politely. "I understand that you are here concerning you son's school performance." They both nodded. I sighed irritably; Tsunade was only going to tell them the worst, to make me look bad.

"Oh, where to start," she said wistfully.

"His behavior." Mother proposed. Tsunade snapped her fingers. "Ah, yes. His behavior."

"Sasuke has only shown his peers and teachers with the utmost disrespect. He feels that he controls everything, and no one can tell him what to do. He had gotten into several fights on school grounds, three of which he was suspended for. He uses vile language to teachers, his peers and even to me. We here at Konoha Hall feel that he should take anger management classes or get some type of help."

Father sent me a glare. Like I told you, she only says the bad things.

"His grades could be a little better. He does his school work when he wants to, and actually does pretty well. Another interesting thing is that he is often found engaging in sexual activities during school hours. Places such as hallways, empty classrooms, bathrooms, just about anywhere. This, of course, is taken very seriously. Such things distort a healthy learning environment. And his clothing is also quiet suggestive, and young men with piercings are prohibited, but he refuses to take them out." She took a big sigh. During all this mother and father just nodded, and continually sent me disappointing glances and glares.

"Is there something the school can do or do we have to find outside help?" Father asked. Tsunade looked thoughtfully at her hands.

"Konoha Hall does support a student recreation plan for students like Sasuke. It's usually successful, and results show almost immediately. It's called the 'LifeSaver' program." She looked in her desk and handed my father a pamphlet.

"In this program, students who took a summer course to be LifeSavers, influence students to be the best they can. The LifeSavers act as their friends, positively influencing them to make life choices. It's been shown that our LifeSaver program works more efficiently than counseling." Father looked over the brochure, obviously impressed, and handed it to mother. She looked at it, and nodded, also impressed.

"If the LifeSaver program fails is there another choice?" she asked. Tsunade nodded.



"There is, but we try to avoid this." She said turning to look at me. "It's a non-school sponsored program that simulates being placed in that position at the end of the wrong road." She stared at me hard.

"Jail." That word seemed to hit me like a ton of bricks. If this stupid LifeSaver thing didn't work, they'd put me in _jail_?

"It's actually a juvenile center. He would be treated as if he committed a crime and sent there. This program is more forceful than we'd like, but this often snaps them out of it." Father nodded.

"If the LifeSaver program fails, that's what we'll have to resort to."

"Ah, so you would like to enroll Sasuke into our LifeSaver program, I see." She walked over to a tall file cabinet, pulling out a form. "Please fill this out." She handed it to father. While he was doing that, she looked in a folder that was marked "LS Mentors" on the tab.

"Hmm…Ah yes, perfect." She pulled out a piece of paper.

"We're lucky; one of our best mentors is open." She handed mother a different folder.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto." I looked up, surprised. Naruto was going to be my LifeSaver?

"He likes to get personal with his patients, so he's the most effective." Personal? I almost smirked. Mother and Father were both pleased.

She sat back behind her desk, and clicked on her microphone.

"Uzumaki Naruto please report to the principal's office immediately. Uzumaki Naruto please report to the principal's office immediately." Only a few minutes later, the door was suddenly opened.

Naruto's POV.

"Yo, Tsunade, you called for me…?" I looked around to room to see Sasuke, and two other people. They looked like him…Where these his parents!?

No one had ever seen Sasuke's parents and he never talked about them, so most assumed they were deceased.

But, they weren't, obviously. His parent's had bits and pieces of him blended into one.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I did." I looked in Sasuke's father's hands to see to LifeSaver program brochure between his fingers.

Oh no…



PLEASE don't assign me as Sasuke's LifeSaver…

Please…

"Uzumaki Naruto, your new assignment is to be Uchiha Sasuke's LifeSaver."

The bastard smirked at me, and I felt everything fall.

_--Control._

I'm gonna be tweaking this for a while, like changing Naruto's personality. Someone told me he shouldn't be super girl, and for some reason, that hit me deep, when I usually brush things off. So I hope you don't mind!


	2. I had Conrtrol

—Shuffles around—Um, yes, before you yell at me, please read the end of this chapter. Thank yew.

_--Control is something that is slowly given to us as we mature. Not in my case…--_

Naruto wrung his hands nervously as he waited outside the office while Tsunade discussed the details of the program with Sasuke and his parents. Why Sasuke, of all people?_ He_ was the one person who insisted on sleeping with the blond. _Strongly _insisted, goddammit! Naruto sighed and rubbed his head; he would get though this, just like all the other times.

But he couldn't help but jump when the door to Tsunade's office slammed open and Sasuke stormed out, parents in tow.

"Thank you so much for seeing us, Tsunade-san. I promise you we did not know of Sasuke's misbehavior. And for that, we apologize deeply." Mikoto said somberly. "Don't we, Sasuke?" But said boy kept his lips firmly shut, refusing to say anything to the bitch that had gotten into this mess; much less an apology.

"Well, we must be on our way," Fugaku interjected, seeing as Sasuke wasn't about to say anything. Fugaku lead his wife out into the hallway, but not before giving Sasuke a look that said 'You screw this up, and it's over.'

Tsunade clapped her hands, getting both boys' attention. "Now! Sasuke, I checked your schedule, and both of you have almost all of the same classes. This works out perfectly!" Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was glaring at Tsunade while she babbled. Suddenly, Sasuke shifted his gaze to Naruto who blushed.

"…And you can go over to Sasuke's house tonight so you two can study and get to know each other more." Naruto whipped his head around to protest.

"Erm, don't you think it's too early for that?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Nonsense! It's never too early to get to know someone." Naruto begged to differ, but he nodded anyway. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke smirk.

--_Control._

Sasuke's PoV.

As we left Tsunade's office, I headed the opposite way of my first period, or homeroom. I found homeroom pointless; not like we get a grade for it…And my second period teachers always got my attendance, anyway.



"Where are you going? Homeroom's this way," I turned to him, giving him a look that clearly said I don't give a fuck about homeroom.

"Do you ever see me in homeroom?"

"Well, no…"

"Today's no different, then." I started on my way to the back hallways. The classrooms there were rarely used, so it was pretty much vacant, well…for the most part, anyway.

"Where are you going?"

"Where I always go," I said without turning around.

"Which is?" I turned and gave him a nasty glare.

"Stop prying, alright?" Naruto huffed and turn on his heel. I continued on my way to the back halls, going down the darkest hallway. I came to the last boy's bathroom, and shoved the door open, flinching slightly when the door hinges screeched in protest. It was like a bloody scary movie. Quickly, the smell of cigarette smoke filled my nose. Two bodies where sitting on the floor on a blanket, playing cards.

"Hey, Sasuke." I nodded in greeting to the red head. He had a hand rolled joint between his lips, puffing it leisurely. The reason any students went to the back halls is because there was no cameras, and barely ever any teachers. What the students did in the back halls…Well, let's just say they were doing '_extracurricular'_ activates. The other brunette just nodded in my direction.

"Why're you late today Sas'ke?" Neji slurred slightly, throwing down his hand of cards when Gaara won again.

"You'll never guess what happened," I sighed, sitting on the counter next to sink.

"Considering you, yeah, I probably can't," Gaara commented, taking Neji's cards and shuffling them.

"Wanna play?" I shook my head.

"My fucking _parents_ decided to show up when I was with _Sakura_. Now they're trying to take over my fucking life." I complained, crossing my arms.

"Wow, Sakura? That's pretty bad," Neji said lighting up a Newport light and puffing on it.

"They took all my stuff and I'm in the fucking 'LifeSaver' program." Gaara chuckled. "The program where they send you to a juvenile prison if it fails?"

"Yeah, that one. And Tsunade fucking told them _everything_." Both Neji and Gaara stared at me.

"Wow. That seriously sucks." I smirked. But at least I had gotten one thing out of it.

"But Naruto is my mentor."

"The blonde with a nice ass?" asked Gaara and he stubbed out his joint on the floor.

"Yeah." I licked my lips. "That one."

--_Control._

I yawned for the umpteenth time during fourth period. Opening up a note book, I scribbled down reasons why I hate my parents.

Controlling.

Annoying.

Manipulative.

Officious.

Bitchy.

Prying.

Trying to _be_ good parents.

The list kept going. After the list had taken up more than a page, I ripped it out of the notebook and balled it up. Trying to loosen my grip on the pen, I tried to think of things that made me…_happy._

Sex.

Drugs.

Alcohol.

Not a very good list. _Hmm_, I thought licking my lips. _Naruto…_Just the thought of the cute little blonde under me writhing and panting and moaning was just about enough to make me go insane. I suddenly felt the urge to have a cigarette and let my fantasies continue.

Nicotine and fantasizing went hand in hand.

But before I could think anymore, the bell for lunch rang, and all the students rushed out the door.

As soon as I entered the cafeteria, I was crowded by the girls in my fanclub. The clung to me, pulled me this way and that, and babbled on and on.

"Would you like a quickie with me and Hysana, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun, come sit with me!"

"Sasuke-kun, will you help me with my homework?"

"Will you show me to the back halls, Sasuke-kun?"

I ignored them and pushed my way through the crowd, looking for a certain blonde. I found him sitting by himself eating a sandwich and reading a book. I walked over to him and sat across from him putting my messenger bag down beside me. He smiled.

"Hey Sasuke! What's up?" he asked cheerfully closing his book.

"You want to come somewhere with me?" I asked, unable to hold down my smirk.

"Where?" He asked slowly, slightly suspicious. He ate the last bite of his sandwich and sipped his milk.

"Just come on," I grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room, ignoring the gossiping whispers, and jealous murmurs. Going down the main hallway, I passed Tsunade's office, going to the back halls.

"H-Hey! Why are we going here?" He asked as I shoved open the door to the bathroom I was in earlier.

"Just be quiet, you'll like it." I locked the door and pushed him onto the blanket that Neji and Gaara had left from this morning. The room smelled of stale cigarette smoke, like a bar.

"Like what? And why did you lock the door!? What are you gonna do?" he cried, as I kneeled down beside him.

"Stop being so loud," I told him, grabbing his chin between my fingers. "You'll like it, I promise." I placed my lips on his, hearing him squeak of surprise. He grabbed my shoulders as I began to ease him down, rolling the ball on my tongue against him bottom lip. He gasped, and I shoved my tongue in his mouth, enjoying the taste. Something like bitter raspberry and sweet spices.

I moved myself between his legs and pinned his arms to the floor. He began to struggle and he was given less power to move, but the only part of his body he could move was his hips, and that did him no good. He accidentally ground his hips against mine, groaning in my mouth when he felt the unexpected pleasure. I pulled away, smirking.

"You like that?" I asked slipping my hand down his body and brushing the tips of my fingers along his crotch.

"No…Get off me you bastard!" he wiggled around trying to escape the feeling, but no avail. I lean down, brushing my lips against his. He growled and turned away, arching his back almost inhumanly, trying to get me from so close.



"Heh, flexible aren't we?" I grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me. "That means I can do you in almost any position." I smirked as I saw a panicked look rise on his face.

"NO! Get off me, you pervert!" He smashed his forehead against mine. I cried out in pain and surprise, momentarily letting go of him. He quickly scrambled under the counter and shoved himself as far as he could into the corner.

I grunted and rubbed my forehead, peering at Naruto under the counter, glaring at me. I sighed and crawled over to the counter.

"Come out, Naruto. I'm not gonna hurt you." He shook his head childishly and hugged his knees closer to his chest. I bent down lower, reaching for him. "Are you gonna make me come under there to get you?" I asked in a teasing voice. "Or are you going to be a good boy and come out?"

He pouted and shook his head again. I sighed once more and grabbed his ankle, and tried to pull him from under the counter, but he grabbed a pipe to one of the sinks and held tight. "Let go of me! I don't wanna!" he whined. I felt my eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Most people would make a beeline to sleep with me; that or beg.

So why was Naruto being difficult!? Little idiot…

A _cute_ idiot…

A cute idiot that would look nice with my cock in his mouth…

Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Hey Naruto," he shifted his gaze to my eyes. "If you do me a favor, I'll leave you alone."

"…What favor?"

"Suck me off."

"Hell no!"

"Then I'll keep molesting you."

I smirked. Naruto was at a dead end. I looked away, a blush staining his cheeks.

"But…I dunno how." I crawled under the counter and pulled him out by his waist. He didn't protest.

"Don't worry…I'll teach you."

--_Control._

"You wanna skip Chem?" Neji asked Gaara they left the cafeteria.

"Does Sakura have fake boobs?" Gaara asked rudely, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Heh. Let's go."

"Come a bit closer, Naruto…" I was currently sitting on the sink countertop and Naruto was kneeling between my legs. "It's not going to bite you." He pouted and blushed cutely.

"J-Just tell me what to do!" I chuckled and unzipped my pants. "A key element is patients, Naruto…" I drawled, freeing my half-hard penis from my boxers. Naruto gasped and stared wide-eyed at my cock. A few high-pitched squeaks came from between his lips in an effort to speak.

"What? Never seen a dick before?" Naruto looked up at me, uncertainty in his big azure eyes.

"I-It's…big…" He mumbled.

"Yeah, it is. How else do you think I get so many people in my bed, dobe?" He scoffed and pouted more.

"Tell me what to do or I'll change my mind."

"Fine, fine." I said rolling my eyes. "Put your hand around it and stroke it. I'm sure you masturbated before." He ignored the comment and positioned his hand like he was told. I grunted softly. I never knew Naruto had such soft hands…

"Like this?" he asked uncertainly, keeping his strokes steady.

"Y-yeah." I grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled those sweet lips closer to my growing erection. "Open your mouth." He stopped stroking and stared at me with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything…

He got a mouthful of cock.

"Nnn! Nmgf! Nn-!" He trashed about, trying to move away, but I held him in place.

"Stop struggling. Just relax your mouth and it'll be easier." He attempted to nod and suckled on the tip of my penis, glancing up at me to see if I approved or not. "And don't bite." I said seriously.

"Yeah…" I sighed blissfully. "Keep doing that." He sucked more, and lapped at the slit causing me to grunt. He kept at it, but that was it. Growling, I pushed his head more into my lap, and he squeaked in protest.

"Take more of it in your mouth."



And he did. He slowly engulfed my cock and I groaned; it felt heavenly. He slid down about one third of the way there before stopping and whimpering. "Why'd you stop?" I growled, tightening my grip on his hair. He whimpered and tried to take in more. But as soon as he tried, my cock hit the back of his throat and his gag reflex kicked in.

Instantly removing his mouth from my cock, he began to cough and gag. Gripping his neck, he turned away. I glanced down. Only about 3 and a half inches of my cock had saliva on it. I almost scoffed; I've had blowjobs when they could take it all with even flinching.

Instead of informing him of this, I waited until he was better, and gently lead his lips back to my dick. "Don't try to take anymore if you choke, alright? Just but your hand around what you can't fit." He nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. He closed those dazzling cobalt eyes, and swallowed at much as he could without gagging, which I had to say, isn't much.

But it felt good anyway.

He had done as I advised and wrapped his hand around what he couldn't fit into his mouth. I put my hand back on its original place; on the back of his head. It took all I had not to just shove it all the way down his throat. I threaded my fingers though his soft tresses and panted in pleasure as I felt his tongue rub slightly on the underside.

"What? Are they implants?"

I jerked my head up, swearing I heard a voice. I looked down at Naruto, who had begun to bob his head up and down what he had in his mouth, making those cute mewing noises. He seemed to be concertinaing on sucking my cock, not outside noises. It was probably nothing, anyway.

"Nn..ahn-mmf--Ah!" I glanced down at Naruto, who was staring at my very hard cock in wonder. "S-Something came--" He stopped, too embarrassed to go on. I chuckled and patted his head.

"That means you're doing a good job." I shoved his face back into my lap. "Quit stalling," He went back to sucking and bobbing, just like I told him. Such a submissive thing.

"No, Hinata's are real. But she's way to shy to fuck anyone."

"You mean she's a virgin!?"

Now I _know_ I'm not imagining voices, and they sounded really close, but Naruto still seemed not to notice.

"Dude, I _loooooove _virgins…"

"A-Ah, Naruto, stop…-" He must have thought I was cumming because she sucked a little harder and bobbed his head a bit more rapidly. "N-Naru--!"



"Yeah, she—" Sasuke heard the harsh squeak of the door being opened, but before he got a chance to push Naruto off him, he was met with the surprised and envious faces of two of his friends, Neji and Gaara.

Fucking door. I should have known that it was too shitty to actually stay locked.

"Holy _shit_. Is that _Naruto_?"

"Ha! You go Uchiha!"

Naruto instantly stopped his ministrations and yelped in surprise and embarrassment. His minor blush soon turned deadly red as he hid his hands over his face in shame. I grunted, pissed that I had been interrupted. I quickly shoved my hard cock into my pants.

"Dumb fucks. Don't you see I was busy?" I snapped. They sniggered.

"Yeah, very busy. Isn't that right, Uzumaki?" Neji teased. Naruto's face crumpled slightly, looking as if he might cry.

"Awe, look Neji. You made him cry." Gaara said in a baby voice, and both started laughing like idiots. Naruto bit his lip. Gaara and Neji started laughing harder, until I gave them both the worst degree of my death glare and they instantly shut up. It was almost comical.

"Both of you get the fuck out." I demanded, sliding off the counter, daring them to protest.

"Aw, come on, Sasuke. We were just joking." Neji said crossing his arms.

"Yeah," Gaara agreed. "It's not our fault he can't take a joke."

"Would you take it as a joke if I ripped off both your cocks and made you eat them?"

They stared.

"Then fuck off. You have until I count to ten. Nine and a half." They practically tripped over each other trying to run out. They slammed the door behind as they left, and I locked it, just so it wouldn't happen again.

Coming back to the sniffling blonde, I kneeled before him, kissing his slightly quivering and pulled him into my lap. "It's alright. They won't tell anyone."

"S-Sasuke…" he whispered as I brushed my still-hard penis against his belly. "I-I don't want to anymore…" He tried to pull away, but I held him closer, grinding my erection into his stomach.

"It's alright," I cooed, shifting him to straddle my lap. "You don't have to. We can do it a different way." I unbuttoned his pants, my knuckles brushing against his groin. He whimpered as I rubbed him though his boxers, that were a blue plaid, and from feeling him though his boxers, I could tell he wasn't very big.



I just chuckled and gradually inched my fingers more and more between his legs. He gasped loudly when I began to grope him fully right between his thighs, in a very sensitive place. Out of reflex he grabbed my wrist so he could have a little control. I smirked; he probably never touched himself like this before.

"Ahnn! S-Sasu…ke..yahh!" I massaged his balls though the slightly wet material and he moaned. Using my other hand, I grabbed his thigh and spread his legs more apart. He mewled, coaxing my hand to rub harder. I momentarily let go to pull Naruto's erection out of his pants and give it a few strokes. Taking mine out again, I gripped them both, aligning them together.

Naruto let out a small cry as the feeling of having another cock touch his washed though him. I grinned and gripped them harder, watching the pleasure contort his face. I began stroking them harder, squeezing and pumping. Naruto moaned and mewled, all while bucking toward my hand. I groaned as I felt my peak coming closer and closer.

With Naruto's moans getting more and more high-pitched and erratic, he grabbed on my shirt, wailing loudly as he came. A white, thick, creamy liquid splattered all over my chest and stomach. I felt my eyes widen until it started to hurt.

Naruto was _still_ coming.

After a few more streams, Naruto let out a shrill squeak as one more spray came from him, this time actually landing in my face.

And that just alone pushed me to my own climax.

I marveled at how much cum there was on my chest. Naruto came pretty fucking _hard_. His semen is awfully thick, too, I noted. Maybe he doesn't masturbate…

"I-I'm sorry…I got you all…dirty…" He whispered, clearly humiliated by the mess. He couldn't even look at me.

"It's fine." I said, kissing the top of his head.

God, I love virgins…So innocent…

Until we get home.

--_Control._

"Damn that Uchiha…Lucky bitch," Gaara mumbled, roaming the back halls with Neji.

"Yeah," Neji agreed, leaning against the wall. "He fucking gets everything he wants, even when he fucks up."



"I know. It's like he's a god." Neji laughed.

"Shut up, Gaara. If he was a god, he wouldn't be in deep shit with his parents."

"True." He smirked. "Now, what were you saying about Hinata's boobs?"

"Oh, yeah." Neji said, pushing himself off the wall. "We were at a family reunion, right? And she had spilled some juice on her shirt…"

--Naruto's PoV

Even after Sasuke clean himself up, I was still blushing madly. I mean, other than him jacking me off, I practically showered him in my…!

…Yeah, you know.

But he just smirked and said it was okay.

But I was too embarrassed to even remember I was supposed to be mad.

Yeah! Mad!

I always told myself I'd never let him touch me.

So why did I let him go that far? I don't know…

I mean, you let him go a little, and he'll take it too far.

But it's just so good…He knows exactly what to touch at what time…

Well, that's what I've heard. I happen to sit behind Sakura, Ino, and some of the other girls in Sasuke's fanclub in homeroom. And it's the worst in homeroom, because it's the first pre-class of the day, and events from the previous night or weekend is fresh in their minds.

Not to mention how explicit the details are, my god…

Sasuke stood up and checked his watch. He then sighed and scratched his head. "Well, let's go for our next class."

I raised an eyebrow. He's actually prompting that we go to class?

"You're not skipping P.E.?" I asked. He looked at me for a second before laugh quietly to himself.



"No, because I don't pass up chances to see the girls in their gym shorts." I huffed; pervert. But I did understand what he meant. The girl's gym shorts were extremely _short._

He came over to me, pecking me on the lips. "Aww, don't worry, we'll play again later…" He whispered, a dark glint appearing in his eyes. I blushed and looked away. He only cared about what HE wanted. HE only went to gym to see girls in their gym shorts. HE made out with girls in the hallways. HE had shoved THAT tongue in MY mouth and I don't know WHERE that THING has BEEN!

"Pervert…" I mumbled.

"Pervert? Is that what you think of me, Naru-chan?" he purred, licking my chin. The ball on his tongue tickled.

"Nnn…Yes," I mumbled, turning away.

"You'll warm up to me." He said smugly, leading me out the bathroom.

We passed Gaara and Neji in the hallway.

"Hey, Sasuke! Wait a sec, we're gonna skip and go to gym with you." He nodded, waiting for them. I fidgeted. I didn't really feel comfortable around them. Not before or after this.

"Its okay, Naruto, you can go." He said and I got away as quickly as I could.

--Sasuke's PoV.

"Hey, Sasuke, I heard something about you," Gaara said, with a smirk plastered on his eyebrow less face.

"Oh really?" I asked, disinterested. I was used to people talking about me, whether it was good or bad.

I mean, I'm a fucking sex god! What do you expect?

Neji rolled his eyes. For a second I wondered if I had said that out loud.

"Yeah, _really_." The long-hair brunet said.

"Someone said that you told everyone that Sakura's boobs were fake," Gaara sniggered; he could be so breast-obsessed sometimes….freak.

"And why would they do that?"

"So she won't sleep with you anymore."

"That's fine, I have many more to pick from."

Gaara and Neji looked at each other. I was right, like always. Bastard

"But sh-" Gaara started but I cut him off.

"Look, I don't have time for this petty shit; I have girls in short shorts to look at."

"Pfftt. You're going to grow up to be a child molester."

"And you are going to be a pedophile, and Gaara's gonna be a rapist. Any questions?" They shook their heads; they knew better than to fuck with _me_.

"Let's go," Gaara mumbled, starting off to the gymnasium.

We started on our way until Neji asked me a strange question.

"You mind if we…_interrogate_ with your blonde for a bit?" I rolled my eyes and sigh with annoyance.

"Whatever, fine—just don't fuck with his head too much," I waved them off.

"Aww, but that's the best part!" Neji yelled after me.

He got an eyeful of my pretty middle finger.

--_Control._

Okay. I tweaked it, and Neji and Gaara are a bit OOC, but oh well. I changed Naruto just enough so you don't go "wtf" when I update. I also added more spacing so it doesn't looked so cluttered. I'm going to do some editing for a while to get my rhythm back before I update, so I'm crunching on RPing and edit old fics. I promise to be back soon.


End file.
